1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method of implementing a power failure warning in logically partitioned enclosures in a storage system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data storage systems are used to store information provided by one or more host computer systems. Such data storage systems receive requests to write information to a plurality of data storage devices and requests to retrieve information from that plurality of data storage devices. It is known in the art to configure the plurality of data storage devices into two or more storage arrays.
Storage enclosures which are incorporated into data storage systems (disk enclosures configured in a just-a-bunch-of-disks [JBOD] or switched-bunch-of-disks [SBOD] and the like) have traditionally been implemented with a single set of physical resources treated as a single instance of an enclosure with all shared resources controlled by a common single enclosure services process/instance. Most vendor components to manage storage enclosures have been developed with consideration to the number of hard disk drive (HDD) devices that will be within a single enclosure package. Most original equipment manufacturer (OEM) storage enclosure implementations have a legacy of products that conform to this convention.
To improve the storage density (i.e., the number of HDDs packaged per Electronics Industry Association (EIA) standard unit in a single storage enclosure), high-density packaging techniques can be used to increase the number of HDDs within a given volume of space. Once the number of HDDs moves beyond the number that traditional enclosures and enclosure management components are designed for, new components and new storage enclosure configurations must be designed to meet the demand for increased HDD density. As such, new development of enclosure management services software and HDD communication fabric management code is required to be developed at significant design, development, and verification expense.